Mimato: Are You Lonely For Me?
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Mimi's POV during a rocky time in Mimi and Matt's relationship...what will happen to them?


Mimato: Are You Lonely For Me? Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida) 

Where's that white dress that I wanted to wear tonight? Matt and I are going to one of my dad's business meetings, which is in a fancy restaurant. Ah! Here it is! Matt's going to pick me up in about an hour or so, so I still have more than enough time. This dress is perfect for me! I looked in front of a mirror and admired myself in it. Now to find the perfect shoes to match. Matt and I have been going out for a month, now. Ever since I've been going out with him, I've gotten more popular in school…'cause you know, Matt IS the most popular guy in school. I've also seen a lot of guys noticing me lately, too. That's probably one of the best parts about going out with Matt. Boy, I look really great with this on! Now as a finishing touch, this light pink scarf to go around my neck and arms! I heard a knocking at my door. I turned from my mirror to open the door. It was my mom, who wasn't going to the party because she was feeling sick. "Mimi!" She said with her stuffy and creaky voice. "Your boyfriend is downstairs. You should go…you seem ready." "OK, thanks mom!" I said, running to the door the best I could…considering I was wearing high-heels. I stood atop the staircase, seeing Matt downstairs. He was wearing black suit, with white pinstripes, also with a white shirt and a bright red tie. Over his suit, he wore a gray trench coat, as he waited for me at the bottom of the staircase. "C'mon, your dad just called me on my cell phone. He said he wanted us to come a little early to introduce us to people." He said, looking up at me. "Sure, lemme just get my jacket!" I said. I got my mink jacket from my closet before going down to Matt, and getting into his car. 

****** 

As we entered the restaurant, with his hand around my waist and mine around his back, we looked around to see a huge banquet hall. There were a lot of people there, and there was an orchestra band near the dance floor. I saw my dad wave at us, as I brought Matt over to him. "Hello, Mimi!" My dad said, while giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I see you have brought the 'Great Yamato Ishida' that I have heard so much good things about!" He looked over to Matt, who bowed in respect and shook my dad's hand. "Hello, sir. It's great that you have invited me to your party." Matt said. "Oh, don't call me 'sir'." He said, laughing. "Mimi, I think Mr. Oe wants to meet you." My dad pointed to Mr. Oe, who was the person who my dad was in the business deal with. "Matt, I want you to meet some people. Come over with me." I saw them walk off, as I saw this gorgeous guy looking at me from across the room. He glanced up at me and waved at me. I waved back, blushing and smiling. He had black hair, brown eyes, he looked pretty buff, and he was wearing a black suit with white shirt and white tie. My thoughts were cut off when Mr. Oe started to talk to me. 

"Why, hello Ms. Tachikawa!" He said, shaking my hand. "You can call me Mimi, Mr. Oe." I replied. This guy was already balding, with a dark gray suit with black bow tie. "Sure! So, how do you think of the business deal?" He said. "Actually, I wasn't really informed on the details." Boy did I regret saying that. His face seemed to light up with joy, as he started to talk to me about every single detail about their business deal. I was bored out of my mind, but the only thing that was keeping me there was staring at the guy across the room. My eyes just stayed on him during Mr. Oe and my conversation, looking at the way he laughed, the way he talked. He was really cute. 

"Mimi?" My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Oe told me that it was time to eat. 

****** 

Matt and I sat on a table on top of a perch, which over looked the dance floor. Matt and I started talking about Mr. Oe and the business deal. He started to tell me about what he did with my dad, until I saw HIM again. He was still across the room, and sitting with Mr. Oe. Again, I just droned out everything that was said to me, and stared at him. Everything seemed to be silent when I looked at him. I don't know what swept over me. Just looking at him made me ignore Matt. Then, he saw me looking at him again. He kept on tilting his head to his side, motioning me to go to the bathroom. I didn't know what I was doing, but I complied anyway. "Excuse me, Matt. I need to go to the bathroom." I said, still staring at the guy. 

"Um, sure." That's all I heard from him before I walked off. I walked to where the bathrooms were located, but still didn't see him. Suddenly, the men's bathroom opened, and I saw him. 

"Meet me in the Meeting Room in about an hour." He whispered, while passing me. I saw him walk off, and I saw him turn his head and smile at me. "The Meeting Room." I whispered to myself. Then looked over behind the dance floor, to see my dad, Mr. Oe, and a few other of my dad's colleagues walk into a room with double-doors. "The Meeting Room…?" I repeated to myself, now knowing what he meant. 

****** 

The hour went by pretty fast. Matt and I spent most of it on the dance floor. We had a great time, but I still wanted to see that guy. I didn't see him during the hour. It was getting close to the time, so I decided to go there a little early. "Hey, Matt…I'm getting pretty tired." I said, holding my forehead with my hand. "Sure, I'll take you back to the table." Matt said. "No! I mean, I could go by myself." I said. "You should go talk to my dad…you know, get to know him better." "Sure." He said, as I saw him walk away. I immediately turned to the Meeting Room, and power walked toward it. I still didn't know what was driving me to see thins guy, but all I knew was that I was standing right in front of the door. I opened it, and peered into the room. He was already in there, looking out the window at the back of the room. I looked around the room. It was very elegant. A huge glass table in the middle, with about twenty leather chairs around them, book shelves near the window, and paintings around the table. I walked in, very nervous. I walked around the table, and stopped when he turned around to face me. 

"Hey," he said. He looked deep into my eyes, and smiled. "You're pretty cute." I blushed, and looked up at him. 

"Yeah…you're sorta cute, too." I said. "Just sorta?" I knew he was flirting with me, and I liked it. It was great to get this much attention. "Yes! Only sorta cute!" I said. "I have a boyfriend, you know." I said, turning around. 

"Oh well." He said, "I don't see him around." With that, he turned me around as he leaned closer to kiss me. While kissing me, he drew me closer with his arms behind my back. I didn't know what was happening. This guy I didn't even know just wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me! Suddenly, I heard a clatter on the floor. "Huh?" He said, breaking our kiss and looking toward the door. It was Matt. He was staring at us. His eyes were wide open, looking at us in surprise. He suddenly turned around, picked something up from the ground, and stormed out the door. I looked back at the guy, but then chased Matt out the door. I chased after him, running as fast as I could. When I finally reached him, we were already outside of the restaurant. "Matt!" I yelled, getting his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn around. 

"What?" He asked coldly. 

"I…I'm sorry…" those were the only words that I could think of. He looked back at me with those eyes. He looked at me as if to be saying 'is that all?' "Are you done?" He said. I was hurt by those words. "Matt I…" I was cut off. 

"I don't want to hear it, OK? Just leave me alone." He said, again turning his back. "Goodbye, Mimi." 

****** 

I woke up the next morning hoping that last night was just a bad dream. I still had tears in my eyes, and looked around the room. My heart fell when I saw Matt's keys on the counter in front of me. I fell back into bed, and started crying again. Why did I do that? What caused me to go off and kiss another guy that I haven't even seen before? I looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 11:30. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" I said, reaching over my bed to reach the phone. 

"Hey, Mimi! It's Sora!" She sounded pretty cheery. 

"Oh, hey Sora." I said, not really excited about talking to her. "What's wrong?" She said. She knew almost everything about me, and she probably figured from my voice that something was depressing me. "Nothing," I said, trying to sound a little happier. Unfortunately, it didn't work. 

"C'mon, you could tell me…I'm your best friend!!!" "Sure, but I don't really feel like talking over the phone. Why don't you come over?" I said, suddenly regretting it. 

"Sure!" 

****** 

Sora arrived about fifteen minuets later. The first thing she asked when she walked into the door was 'what happened?' I had to tell her, it hurt too much to keep it inside. I told her everything, even how much I wanted Matt back…or just to see him to tell him how I feel. She said that Tai was meeting Matt at McDonalds near Odaeba High, so she was driving me there so I could see Matt. "So, Mimi…um…what're yo gonna say to him when you see him?" She asked me, looking over during a red light. "I dunno…all I want to tell is what I feel for him, but I don't think that's enough." I said, a tear coming to my eye. "Don't worry, Mimi. Look, we're almost there!" She said, pointing to the McDonalds while turning the corner. We pulled up to the parking lot, and saw Tai's car. She walked to the entrance first, letting me gather my thoughts before I met him. As, I leaned on Sora's car, I thought about what I was going to say to Matt. OK, first of all I have to tell him how sorry I am…which is pretty obvious. But the most important question is why did I do that? Sure, that guy was sweet and hot, but he was nothing compared to Matt. Why? This was the first time I've ever done this, and I started to notice the guys notice me when I started to go out with Matt. Could it be that I had so much attention, that I never had before, that I didn't know what to do with it? Then to try and deal with it I kissed another guy? Wow. That was pretty deep. I can't wait to tell Matt! 

I ran over to the entrance of the McDonalds, and looked through the window. It was Matt…hugging another girl. He had his arms around her waist and as he laughed and spun her around in circles. Seeing that hurt so much. My eyes started to well with tears again, as he put her down and started introducing her to Tai, Izzy, and Joe. Sora was near the entrance, just looking at them also. "C'mon, let's go see Matt." She said, her voice very shaky. I just looked at her and ran. I didn't care where I was going, but my feet just took me to the park, where I just collapsed onto a bench in front of a lake. I looked at it, the tears now streaming from my eyes, hurting them, making them sore…but I couldn't stop them. This was the same place where our relationship started, in front of this lake. Actually, he asked me out over on the bridge, which arched over to my right. Everything was happening so fast, from the breakup to his new girl, I couldn't take it. I thought I ran far away from the group, but I was proven wrong when Sora came up to me. She was always there for me. "Hey, Mimi." She said from behind me. I turned around, to see her with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" "No! I am NOT alright!!!" I yelled, as she stepped back. "Sorry…I'm just really stressed out right now." 

"Um, it's OK. I saw what Matt did with that other girl…" she trailed off. "Yeah, me too." 

"Why don't we go back to your house, maybe you'll feel better there so we could talk a little bit more." She said. "…fine…" 

****** 

Sora already left. It was about six, when my dad burst into the room telling me to get ready for another party. My dad and his business…it's like he's a workaholic. Although he does use parties pretty well to entice other companies. I was changing again. About 24 hours since Matt picked me up yesterday. I shuddered when I remembered that moment when Matt saw us. "Are you ready, honey?" My dad yelled up the stairs. "The limo's waiting outside, I'll wait for you in there!" I REALLY didn't want to go to this party, but I thought it might help me take my mind off Matt for a while. I took my jacket and ran downstairs, to our limo, which waited in front of out house. 

****** 

As we arrived at the party, my dad was greeted by a swarm of people. I didn't know who most of them were, but I took an educated guess that they were some of his colleagues. I looked around. Nothing exciting. I totally regret going to this place, this is more depressing than I thought it would be. 

"Mimi! I want you to meet someone!" My dad yelled, as I turned around and walked over to him. "This is Mrs. Kushrinata. She's our new member of the company." I bowed in respect, as I saw another person walk up to us. "Oh! This is Miyuki Kushrinata, the daughter of our new esteemed alumni!" I looked up, to see her. It was the same girl that Matt was hugging just a few hours ago. The same girl that shattered my heart into smaller pieces, the day after it was broken…and now she was right in front of me, her head tilted to the side with a smile on her face. "Hello, nice to meet you Mimi Tachikawa!" She said in her happy-go-lucky voice. 

"I, uh, same here." I stood there, still amazed. She looked like she had no cares in the world. Her blonde hair up in a bun on the top of her head, her white dress around her trim body, the diamond necklace around her neck. Suddenly, my chest began to ache again. Just seeing her made my heart hurt even more than ever. "Excuse me." I sped off to the bathroom. Once I got there, I went over to the sink, and cried in front of the mirror. My eyes hurt so much. Today was just full of hurt and pain, because of what that idiot did last night. I looked at myself, seeing the mascara falling from my eyes, down my cheek, and dropping into the empty sink, making black splashes once it hit the white of the sink. 

"Are you alright?" I never noticed anyone coming into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror again and saw Miyuki, with a concerned look on her face. "Is there anything wrong?" 

"Yes!" I screamed. "Everything's wrong! First Matt! Then you! Now me…" I said, sobbing. 

"What?" She said. 

"I'm talking abuot Yamato Ishida! He used to be my boyfrind until I did something horribbbllleee!" I was still crying. "Then I saw you two before, hugging each other! After less than a day he's gotten over me…while I'm still so sad!" "You used to go out with Yamato Ishida?" She asked. "You must be THE Mimi Tachikawa then!" Her face suddenly lit up, but then saw me again and became glum. "Yeah…" I ended with a sniffle, then turned and looked at her. "I guess so…" 

"You think Matt and I are going out?" She said. I was taken aback from that. "Matt used to be my best friend from Highton View Terrace!" I looked at her. "I was such a long time ago, now I get to see him again." 

"You…you mean you and Matt are just friends?" Oh God did I feel embarrassed. I looked down at the tiled floors and thought for a second. "This party's pretty stupid." She said. "Why don't we go back to your house and you could tell me what happened." She put her arm around my shoulder as she led me to the door. "Matt was never one to open up to his emotions." "Yeah…I know." 

****** 

We arrived at my house a few minuets later. I told her everything about our relationship. It felt so good just to express my emotion with someone else. She also understood me, the way I felt when he asked me, the way I felt when we went out, and the way I felt when my heart was broken. She helped me out, even better than Sora ever could. She had been in a lot of relationships, and most of them end up with her heart broken, or she breaking someone else's heart. 

"I don't know what to do now." I said, still crying. "I'm supposed to be meeting Matt tomorrow morning. Maybe I could help you!" She said, a smile on her face proud of her idea. 

"Really?" I said, now looking up at her. "How?" "I could probably convince him to meet me somewhere…the you show up and take my place!!!" She yelled, good thing no one was home. "Hey, stop yelling down there!" 

"Sorry, mom!!!" I yelled. I forgot that she was sick. "So, where are you going to meet him?" Miyuki asked, changing the subject. "I don't know." Then I remembered the bridge over the lake in the park, where Matt fist asked me out. "Hey, do you know the bridge in the park near Keiko Monument?" I asked her. 

"Not really…" she said. "I haven't really been to the park." "That's even better!" I was so ecstatic now. "You could tell him to meet you there in the park and ask him to show you around there! But then I'll pop in and tell him everything!!!" 

"I said stop shouting!!!" 

"Sorry mom!" 

****** 

I was so nervous. It was only about fifteen minuets until Matt's supposed to walk onto the bridge, and then I step on. I hid myself behind a couple of trees behind the site where Matt was supposed to go. I turned and looked around the tree I hid behind. The lake was really pretty today. There were clear skies, a blue lake, the black gate that surrounded the lake, the trees on both sides of the path along the lake with leaves and flowers blooming on the trees, and the sweet scent of perfume from the petals that usually fall onto the ground after a small breeze. I surveyed the scenery; Matt was nowhere to be found. All I saw were people walking around the park, and some people on benches around the lake. I sighed. I guess he's not coming. I walked out into the open, and leaned against the black metal fence. I didn't know what I was going to do without him. Before, I used to be a maniac for malls, but ever since I met Matt, he's shown me other things can be really beautiful, other than cloths. I miss him so much. 

The wind has really picked up lately, and I could see my reflection on the water below. I wore a pink halter, a white jacket, black pants, and black shoes. I looked around again. He still hasn't come. Great. So far, this plan hasn't been going as well as I hoped. Another gust of wind flew through the air, sending some pink petals from the trees to fall onto the lake. I started to cry. My tears fell onto the petals and the lake below. I heard someone lean against the fence beside me, but I didn't care who it was. More of my tears fell onto the lake, making the petals on the water flow away. Then I closed my eyes and sniffled. I looked down, to see the petals gone from the water below, plus the reflection of Matt. I suddenly jerked my head up to my right, where Matt was standing, staring at me. 

"H, hey Matt." I said, while wiping my tears. 

"Hello, Mimi." He looked deep into my eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" I said, still trying to act innocent about meeting him, even though my voice was still shaky. 

"You should know, Mimi. I mean, you and Miyuki planned this." He said very calmly. 

"She told you?" 

"Naw…I just figured it out after I saw you instead of her." Then he looked down to his right. "Look, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry." That shocked me. 

"Sorry for what?" I said, trying to bend over to look into his eyes. 

"I bumped into that guy. You know, that I saw you with." He said, trying to evade my glare. 

"And…?" I was curious of what he was going to say. 

"He told me that you resisted him, but he just tried to force himself in." He said, but now his eyes came back up to mine. 

"He told you that?" I asked. 

"Actually, I had to convince him a little." He raised his right hand. A white bandage covered the knuckle. 

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Are you alright?!?" "Heh, don't worry. I'll be fine." He said. "But now, back to us." I looked back up at him. 

"Alright." I said. 

"Mimi, I acted like a jerk when I didn't know why he really did that. I'm sorry…will you please take me back?" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was being sincere. "Please?" 

"Yes! Oh God, yes!!!" I jumped into his arms, and kissed him. He wrapped his left arm around my waist. Then, I leaned over my arms around his neck, as I lifted my feet off of the ground. I missed him so much. This felt so great…him, me, together. We then broke our kiss. 

"I missed your touch so much." He said, smiling at me. "I wanted to give this to you that night." He said, showing me a black box. I took it from his hands, and opened it. It was a necklace, with a silver neckband and a pink rose in the middle. 

"It's so beautiful." Then I looked up at his wonderful eyes, the eyes that I missed so much. 

"I guess this really is our spot." He said, switching his gaze to the scenery. I didn't want to change the subject, all I wanted was him. 

"So?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck again and bringing him closer for another one of those amazing kisses. Our lips drew closer, and eventually touched. We stood in that position, out bodies next to each other, connecting with our lips. This feeling was so good, never ending as we held each other tight…and we never let go. 


End file.
